1. The Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to an electrical connector whose grounding contacts can easily be connected with shells for producing a good shielding effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector shown in FIGS. 4-5 comprises an insulative housing 2', a plurality of contacts 1' and a plurality of shell 3'. A pair of crimps 14' are formed on the distal end of the engaging portion 12' of each contact 1'. Being cut from a metal sheet with the contact as a pair of tabs on opposite sides of the contact and then being oppositely bent toward each other produces the two crimps. In assembly each shell 3' covers a protrusion 24' of the housing 2', two retention tabs 32' of the shell 3' being inserted into appropriate arc slots (not shown) in a front wall of the housing 2'. A distal end of each of the retention tab 32' is exposed to a passage 22' of the housing 2' for contacting and interferingly fitting with the crimps 14' of the contact 1' (shown in FIG. 5).
In the prior art the two crimps 14' are small controlled by the breadth of the engaging portion 12' of the contact 1' so that the resiliency is decreased and the rigidity is increased. The distal end of the retention tab 32' forces two crimps 14' open and is inserted therebetween. The contact and the shell firmly fit together but the interacting forces between them are so great that they can be damaged easily. Moreover, the retention forces required between the housing and the shell are great to prevent from separating from the housing during connection. An improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.